


Il pleut

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, just some gen little blurb
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: ... et Charles s'ennuie.
Relationships: Charles "Macbeth" Rousseau & Tancrède le domestique
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Il pleut

Une goutte d'eau glissa sur le verre, puis une autre, traçant des lignes sur la fenêtre. Elles furent immédiatement remplacées par d'autres. Charles les suivit des yeux avec un soupir. Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'il était étendu sur son canapé, le menton fermement planté dans ses mains. Tancrède ne l'avait pas vu bouger, à part pour vider son verre et l'agiter vers lui pour qu'il le remplisse. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Dès qu'il pleuvait, Charles devenait étrangement songeur, presque nostalgique. Il pouvait passer des heures à regarder l'eau glisser sur les fenêtres de sa maison. La scène aurait pu être presque attendrissante, si elle n'était pas immanquablement suivie par...

\- Je m'ennuie.

... par une plainte qui aurait davantage convenue à un enfant qu'à un jeune homme de son âge. Tancrède ne répondit pas, continua d'épousseter le grand globe terrestre. Avec un peu de chance, Charles se découragerait bientôt, ou...

\- Je m'ennuie.

Au temps pour lui. Aujourd'hui était visiblement une journée où son maître n'était pas décidé à se prendre en main, mais bien à se comporter comme un enfant. 

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Tancrède retint de justesse la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue. 

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit-il à la place. Pourquoi ne pas lire quelque chose ?

\- J'ai rien à lire.

Tancrède regarda les livres alignés sur les étagères, la pile posée sur le bureau, celui qui traînait au pied du canapé... Il le ramassa, défroissa les pages et le posa à côté de Charles, mais celui-ci n'y adressa même pas un regard. 

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire une partie de billard ?

\- Tout seul, c'est pas amusant.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être faire un tour en ville ? 

Charles lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil dans lequel se lisait toute sa hauteur.

\- Il pleut, daigna-t-il expliquer. Et puis, pour aller où ? 

Tancrède passa au bureau, rangeant les papiers avec soin. Ce n'était pas la peine de proposer qu'il s'en occupe, le ton allait vite devenir agressif. 

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à votre amie le professeur ? 

Charles croisa les bras, y posa la tête.

\- Elle ne veut pas, geignit-il. Elle dit que je touche à tout et que je l'ennuie avec mes remarques stupides.

Tancrède eut une pensée de commisération pour Battersea-Jones. Il n'avait aucune affection particulière pour elle, et c'était sûrement réciproque, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de supporter Charles (à petites doses). Ce qui n'était pas facile.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? geignit encore Charles.

Les doigts de Tancrède se crispèrent sur le manche de son plumeau. Charles s'ennuyait particulièrement , ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir extrêmement agaçant. Il était sur le point de prendre la fuite avec le moindre prétexte, quand un rayon de soleil se faufila à travers la fenêtre, éclairant le visage de Charles.

\- Il ne pleut plus, monsieur. Voulez-vous que je sorte la voiture ?

Charles réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête. Tancrède ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et fila aussi vite que possible pour s'aquitter de sa tâche. Il fallut encore aider Charles à s'habiller, mais bientôt, sanglé dans un blazer écarlate et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, la voiture s'élançait sur l'allée. Tancrède le regarda partir avec un soupir de soulagement. Cette fois encore, il avait évité une nouvelle catastrophe, mais il avait chaque fois l'impression de devoir s'occuper d'un enfant. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait devoir demander des gages beaucoup plus importants. Qu'il n'obtiendrait pas, mais enfin, on pouvait toujours rêver. Avec un léger soupir de défaite, il retourna à l'intérieur pour poursuivre sa tâche.


End file.
